Education
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Heero has a happy life-he has a wife he loves, a job he likes, and a place where he feels he belongs. But however, permanent changes go into effect for him after he meets a certain student of his. (PG-13 for now)
1. Chapter 1

(Ok, this is a sample fic I made to see what people think of it and I might or might not continue it. Please read and review honestly so that I know what is going on and if I feel like it, I'll work on it. Some characters from Inuyasha might appear. Thank you.)

"Heero, what do you think life in New York City will be like?" said Sango looking at him as she sat beside him. Heero Yuy turned from the window to face his beautiful wife. Sango was a woman who had jet black hair, who had it tied back in a long ponytail, and kept sideburns that reached her cheek. "Well, I'm excited" he smiled. "I can't wait to get to work" he added. He was anxious to begin teaching at New York City International College. The two of them had been transferred from their native Tokyo to N.Y. City for work. Heero was both a highly qualified social studies and literature teacher and Sango worked as a nurse. Sango made bold to lean on his shoulder as they had been on the plane for awhile and he wrapped his arm around her. _"Attention all_ _passengers, please stay seated as we will be landing soon"_ said the loudspeaker. Their new life was about to begin.

"So Sango, what do you think life in New York City will be like?" Heero asked as they carried their luggage and walked from their taxi to their new dream house. It was a white house at the rural side of town, where life would be peaceful. Just perfect for the both of them. She laughed. "Well, I'm hoping we'll have more space" He then remembered how crowded it was back in Tokyo. Yes, they surely would have more space, an improvement this place would give them. "Anything else?" She turned to face him seriously at first, but then it loosened up and she smiled a serious smile. "Heero, would you like to start a family?" she asked turning away putting down the bags she carried down on the floor which they decided would be their room. He reached one of her hands and slowly pulled it to him and put his other hand around it also. "Yes, Sango. I would when we're ready" he said looking deeply into her eyes with cobalt blue eyes and giving her his own smile. She used her free hand and put it on his soft brown hair and felt it. After a moment, she pulled his head over to hers and they kissed.

The next morning, Heero got up at 6:00 AM sharp. He quickly took a shower got dressed in what would be called his best Sunday best which was only a pair of trousers and a button-up shirt and he waited for breakfast at the kitchen and read the United Times as sat at the table. "You're awfully in a hurry this morning" Sango said finally coming into the kitchen still wearing her pajamas and robe. "So what would you like to have?" she said. "Oh anything you'll make Sango" he said paying attention to an article he found. It was titled: Education Reaches All-Time High. It explained that more money will be spent on education and more are being hired to teach. "…And someday the world might be a place of opportunity for everyone if these people keep up the good work" the article's author finished. With happy pride, Heero thought of what he would contribute to other people's children and his own children when he and Sango would have them. "Watcha reading?'" she asked as she placed a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs on the table next to him. "An article about the world being a better place because of us teachers" he said jokingly. Sango chuckled "My hero…" "So, Sango, are you ready to start work today?" he asked taking his eyes off the paper. "Yeah I guess, but I'd rather go have a look around the city instead." "Don't worry" Heero said taking his last sip of coffee. "I'll show you around town when we get back from work. "Ok, whatever" she said. They gave each other a good-bye kiss before leaving for the first day of work here.

One hour later, Heero sat patiently in the principle's office waiting for a word with him which the headmaster had himself request. Finally, his secretary said it was ok for him to go in the office. "Are you the new teacher that has been transferred from Tokyo?" the long brown haired secretary asked. "Yes, that's right" he said. "Oh! Well its nice to meet you. My name is Une" she said as she extended her arm out to shake hands. He returned the shake and introduced himself too. "Hello, my name is Heero Yuy." He was starting to feel welcomed here, and hoped that everyone else would be friendly as Une was. "By the way, you're going to like Mr. Khushrenada. He's a nice guy" she told him as he was about to open the door. "Thanks" he said.

When he opened the door, he saw a man with mild brown hair and eyebrows that that ended in V shapes sit behind a desk doing paper work. "Ah, Mr.Yuy, please have a seat. My name is Mr. Khushrenada, but you may call me Mr.K, or Trieze" he said. "So, you have an impressive school record huh? And to be a teacher at twenty-four years of age. That's quite remarkable. We also have a few young teachers of our own" said Trieze. "Thank you Mr. Khushrenada" Heero modestly replied. Everyone said how great it was that he was a teacher at a relatively young age, but he never let it get to his head and become all arrogant and everything. "Alright, Mr. Yuy, your room number is 239 on the second floor. You are to teach the same class social studies from 8:00AM-11:00PM then afterwards is lunch break, and then the rest of the day you teach that class literature…

Heero didn't have to wait long for the students to come in after the bell rang. They all sat in the seats of their choice and they all stared at him apparently waiting for him to start class. He took a chalk and wrote in large capital letters: MR.YUY. "Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Yuy and I've just come from Tokyo" he began. "Now, I'll be taking attendance… He called out all the names from a piece of paper Mr. K had given him and read it in the order that it was listed in. "…Relena Darlian?" he called. "Here" said a girl's voice. He looked up from the paper and looked at whoever Relena was. What he saw was a young girl with long honey blonde hair that, nice blue eyes dressed in a knee length skirt and a white long sleeved garment. For some reason he didn't know, he looked at her a split second longer than he had with everyone else. Quickly turning his attention to what he should be doing, he said "Ok, lets begin class everyone. Open your history textbooks to page…

For three whole hours, Heero professed about the importance of learning history. He used such well-known examples as WWII, the wars fought between Israelis and Arabs, the problems of Africa, and the former segregation between people of different skin color right here on this continent. He had hoped to show the class what hatred can do when its level reached high enough and tried to make it clear that people should study history so that such mistakes of the past are not repeated. What surprised him during his professing, the girl named Relena raised her hand and asked: "So Mr. Yuy, since you imply that hate is a bad thing, does that mean we should all love each other?" she said leaning on her hand as it stood on the desk. He thought he saw her blinking at a constant speed and the way her eyes seemed to glow made it look weird. But her facial expression to him looked dull so he guessed that she was only trying to participate in class even though she didn't like it. "Well, I wouldn't say we all need to actually love each other, but I think that we have to learn to get along and don't let differences get in the way of our future" he told her while laughing a little. Before he was going to open his mouth, the lunch bell rang and everyone left in a hurry. Heero took a seat in his teacher's desk and went looking through papers. "Aren't you going to the teacher's lounge for lunch Mr.Yuy?" said a girl's voice. Heero looked up to his side and saw Relena holding her books in that girly kind of way. "Oh I will after I sort these papers out. Thanks for asking" he said smiling a little. "Do you need me to show you the way?" Relena offered. "Nah, thanks. I like to try and see if I can handle things on my own first before I ask for help. Now go to lunch" Listening to him, she walked out the room. He stacked the paper neatly on his desk. _Now I just have to find the teacher's lounge._

After a few minutes, he was able to find the place. It was a room with what appeared to be a dining table and there were people sitting by it already. They all noticed his appearance. "Hello. My name is Heero" he'd say to anyone who said something like: 'Hi, are you new here?' In response, the other school staff there introduced themselves. There was Quatre Winner, the music teacher, Sally Poe, the health teacher, Lucrezia Noin, the P.E. teacher and Wufei Chang was the math teacher. They asked him about where he was from and he explained to them. He also told them about his wife. They laughed together and he asked them about them and they told him. Yes, indeed life here in N.Y. was going to be just right.

The class reappeared after the bell rang and sat in their seats. "Alright everyone. Does anyone know what literature is?" Heero asked starting class with that. When no one raised their hand, he said something to make it easier. "There isn't really a right or wrong answer. But think about it and let me know, ok?" Some people raised their hands, and Heero picked on them. They gave their answers ,but to be honest he didn't feel they were great answers. Then again, he saw Relena raise hers. "Yes, Relena?" he said. "I think it's basically anything said or written" she told him with the same conduct she had earlier. "Yeah that's probably the best answer so far" he chuckled. "Remember that people. Ok?"

But before he could open his mouth again, the bell rang which meant that the day was over. Again, Heero went to his desk to sort out some more papers and Relena came by. "So Mr.Yuy, what do you think literature is?" Relena inquired. "Well, just simply what you said in class. Most people don't seem to know that. Do you like to read?" "Yes, of course I do. Well, see you tomorrow Mr.Yuy" and she left the classroom.

Heero drove home, but unfortunately, a lot of other people got out of work too and so there was traffic on the streets and roads. "Sango?" he said over his cell phone. "Yes Heero?" she said on her own. "I don't know when I'll get home but I think it might take a while" he answered. "Ok" she said. "When you do get here, come over to Maxwell's our neighbor's house next door. We're having dinner there" "Sure alright" he said. "Love you" "Ok, I love you too" she said back and they both hung up.

(Ok people, please send an honest review. Thank you)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello. Let's hope I can finish a certain part of the story especially the Christmas and the New Year parts in time and you readers can help by sending reviews. Thank you)

After a long drive home, Heero parked his car in the driveway and got out. It was about 6:30 PM now. Remembering that Sango had told him that they were invited to the Maxwell's, he walked over to the house next door and knocked. The door opened and a man with brown hair that hung in a three foot braid appeared. "Hey, you must be Heero! My name is Duo. Pleasure to meet you!" he said and they shook hands. Duo led him to the living room where a woman he hadn't met before who had dark purple hair and azure eyes and his wife talking with each other as they sat on the sofa. "Hello Heero. This is Hilde, Duo's wife" Sango said introducing her to him. Heero reached down a little and shook hands with her as well. "By the way, lets all go and eat at the kitchen. Dinner's ready" Hilde said. They all went to the dinner table, and on it was pan American food. Other than McDonald's, both Sango and Heero had never tried other kinds of American food. "So, Heero, you're a teacher huh?" Duo asked as he slurped his spaghetti. "Oh, yes. I teach social studies and literature. What do you do?" Heero said answering the question asked and asked back one. "Oh I'm just a mechanic. And Hilde's a salesperson at the local flower shop." Duo said. "Oh, just to let you know, we're having a sale at the flower shop. 99 percent off everything for a year" Hilde said. "I see. Thank you Hilde" said Sango. Just then, the phone on the wall rang. Duo went to pick it up. "Hello? Maxwell residence here" A few moments later, he said. "Oh ok. Yeah. Sure" and hung up. "Oh Heero, that was Quatre" Duo said. "Do you mean Mr.Winner?" Heero asked. "Ouatre? Yes, of course. We're all good friends y'know" he said. "So what was it about?" Heero asked Duo curious. "Oh, nothing much. He said he was going to come over to your house later tonight." Sango and Heero finished their dinner and stayed a little bit longer and chatted before heading back home.

It was around eight o' clock when Quatre came. After he heard knocking, Heero went over to open the door and his colleague came in. They went to the living room where he introduced his wife to him. Then Sango left to do whatever business she had to take care of, leaving the two alone. "So Heero, the other teachers and I are thinking of planning special occasions for the school ahead of time for the years to come. Would you like to join us?" Quatre said as he took a seat on the couch. "So what are these special occasions?" Heero inquired. "Oh you know, parties and special events during and after school. In fact, you've come at an appropriate time for our Christmas festival. Interested?" he said to him. Yes, indeed he was interested and yes, he wanted to become part of the school community. "Yes, of course" he said gladly. "So, what are we going to do and when do we start?" he said eager to learn more about it.

That night, when Heero and his wife were in bed, a certain thought came up to her, and she felt it was necessary to talk about it. "Heero? Are you asleep" she asked, turning to face his direction as she lay on the bed. "What is it Sango?" he asked. He also turned, and now they were looking at each other in the night. "It looks like you've made some friends so quickly in just your first day here" she said. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Well, no. But I haven't made any friends here. At least not yet." She told him. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll at least make one friend here" he said to make her feel better. "Alright. I believe you. But what if we forget about each other, or one of us forgets about the other when we have all these friends?" she asked with concern. "Don't worry. I won't forget about you. And you?" he said to her radiantly smiling and his eyes softened. "I won't forget about us" she said returning the smile. With a goodnight kiss to one another, fell asleep.

_Heero knew where he was. It was the beautiful country side of his homeland, and here it was pleasantly peaceful. He liked the scenery here a lot-there were evergreen forest trees, and a waterfall that fell gently from a river that flowed by. He walked his way out of the forest, which he would never forget his way around. Outside, it was a clear, sunny day on a grassy plain with the view of Mt. Fuji in the background. It was such a great day that he could easily see the white peaks of it. But central to his sight was a swing that stood there with someone riding it and laughed happily. That person had those amazing blue eyes, honey blonde hair, and the very pretty face he had seen before Heero thought for a moment trying to figure out who this was…Relena! Yes, it was Relena, but why was she here, and what was she doing? She caught sight of him. "Hello Heero" she said not addressing him formally which he would prefer she used. "Relena? What are you doing?" he asked walking over. "Nothing much" she replied looking at him smiling. "So Heero, if I may ask, what are you doing?" she asked bravely with her jolliness. Before he even had the chance to answer, she then said "Come join me" with her eyes in a daring fashion. When Heero failed to come for he did not feel like it, she got off the swing and seized him by the arm and she ran across the plains happily. Her grip was a strong one too, and he was unable to break free. Finally, she stopped and turned to face him. "Relena…" Heero said sternly, but her expression did not change. He was about to continue what would be his scolding, but their surroundings grew from a lovely day to a furious wintery one, and it was suddenly snowing like crazy. Hard snowballs, more like hail actually began falling on him. "Arghhh!" he screamed as pieces of ice-rocks the size of hands began showering on him as he was brought to a kneeling position. He looked at Relena whose happy mood was now replaced with a serious expression. He could also see that no hail was even touching her. But then, the rate at which the dangerous precipitation fell increased as more and more hail fell from the angry sky_.

Startled, Heero woke up sweating. He leaned over to see if he had woke Sango up, she was fast asleep. Quickly remembering what he was dreaming about, he didn't know why he dreamed it. Taking a deep breath, Heero lay back down on the bed next to his wife and closed eyes trying to think about something positive.

The day was almost over and the bell was going to ring in a few seconds and Heero had to make this announcement quick. "Ok, class, if any of you would like help out for our up-" But the bell rang. Too late. He tried to finish his sentence with "-coming events, raise your hand so we know how many people we'll have to help out", but the students were too busy just simply getting out of class and talking to all their friends. Heero was ignored. Not really concerned that much, thinking he and the others would be able to handle this pressure while they had to teaching, schoolwork, and their own personal things to deal with. It would just take a while, that was all. Heeo took a seat and began filling out other paperwork he had to do. "I'll be glad to help out Mr.Yuy" said a voice Heero remembered hearing from yesterday. He took his eyes off the desk and looked up in front of his desk and saw that it was Relena standing there with the same plain nonchalant expression. _Great! We have another__helper_ he thought satisfied to know that someone was willing to try and help out al least. "Well thank you very much Relena. I'll be sure to let you know what we're going to do and when we start alright? If you can't come just let me know" he smiled. "Yes, of course Mr.Yuy" she said. "So I'll be going now then. Good bye" she said and left for the door. The way she spoke seemed a bit funny to him. Although it wasn't like a robot talking to you, it kind of seemed like she wasn't alive. And her facial expression too…both of those physical features of her was stoic. _Oh well_ he thought thinking it wasn't right to judge you got as helpers.

Heero went to the lounge to meet up with everyone else after he signed all the papers. Quatre, Sally, Wufei, and Lucrezia were there sitting down already talking. "So how'd it go?" Sally asked when he opened the door. "Well, so far, I have one helper. How about the rest of you?" he asked. No one replied. "How unfair this is," Wufei stated. "these kids don't repay the time we spend to educate them" he finished. "Well, we still have some time. Maybe later, more people will come to help" Heero said. Lucrezia laughed, as she stroked her purple hair that hung over her face, hiding one half of her face underneath. "Well, I can get these students to take orders" she said as if joking.

"I thought I'd never make it…" Heero said sighing as he parked his car in front of the garage. There had been another stagnant traffic today just like the day before. He opened the front door and walked to the kitchen and saw that Sango was doing something that was traditional of wives of every culture. "Sango? You didn't have to make dinner. We could've gone out to see what NY was like for tonight and go to a restaurant for a meal" he said coming over and stood next to her giving her a charming smile. Pretending to look hurt and mad, she scoldingly said "You would rather eat else's cooking than mine?" with her eyes sharpened. "Never would I ever eat someone else's cooking" he said without a second's delay. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Taking a seat by their kitchen table, he asked "So what are we having tonight?" "Chicken teriyaki" came her reply. "So, did you get any assistants for your little party?" she asked as she brought their meals over on the table. "Just one and only one" he said. "Well maybe if I have time, I can help you" Sango offered. "Sure, Sango. Anytime" he said not able to refuse his wife. "When we're finally done, maybe you should join us in the party" he added further. "Oh alright" she said. "So Heero, tell me about your new helper" Sango said as she used a pair of chopsticks and put food into her mouth. "Oh nothing much. I wouldn't know anything yet. Today was just the second day after all" he answered her. "Oh my apologies master" she joked. They ate and finished their meals to delighted satisfaction.

Heero went to the phone and dialed Quatre's number after he was done with dinner. _"Hello?"_ the voice said. "Hi Quatre. I was just wondering what our first step would be?" Since the reply did not come right away, Heero assumed that he was thinking. Then after a moment or two, Quatre finally spoke. _"We should first find a place_ _to hold the party. And I don't think anywhere in school will be big enough. Do you think_ _that we should try to look somewhere else?"_ he said. "Yeah alright. Any ideas?" Heero said. _"Well, I think the Moon Crown Palace will be an excellent choice, but you've got to have money…" _

The next day, which was Saturday, Sango got up early leaving Heero still asleep on their bed. He always slept a little later when there was no work. She went to the airport where she and her husband had arrived. It was now 7:30 amand the flight she had been waiting for had arrived only a few minutes ago. It was not long when she found the person she was looking for, or rather, that person had found her. "Sango!" a girl with long hair said. "Kagome!" cried Sango. The sisters ran to each other and embraced one another warmly."So how is life here?" Kagome asked. "Its ok. By the way, you'll be starting school at Heero's workplace starting on Monday" Sango said to her younger sister. Sango escorted her to the car, and when they got in, she told her whatever she knew of the Christmas party Heero and the other teachers were planning. "Why not ask Heero if you could help out?" Sango said.


	3. Chapter 3

(Alright I'll try to see if I can follow Jero's suggestions. I apologize for the slow development and short chapters and I'll try and speed up the plot. Btw, I have added another event for second chapter so please reread it if you've not read the longer version. I don't know if I can make longer chapters however, but I guess I'll try to. Oh yeah would like me to answer that question you asked in your review Crystal Gundam?)

_That girl on the swing…so happy…so beautiful. Why was she here? Did she come to him, or did he come to her?…Strange. Even fateful perhaps? There are so many questions. No answers…_

_Quick images of her appeared in his mind. Images of her smiling, then another of her frowning. Next, she was happy, then sad. And then there was her normal expression and what appeared to be a sickly one. The images replayed, this time faster. Then again, even faster this time, and again and faster each time…_

"Wake up sleepy head" said a voice. Heero woke up and saw Sango sitting beside him on the bed where he lay down. She bent down next to him where their faces were near each other. "Guess who I picked up at the airport this morning" she said. "Kagome? Oh I almost forgot about her" Heero said remembering that Kagome, his sister-in-law wanted to finish the school week before leaving and coming to live with them and starting life at a new school. She kissed him good morning and got up and before leaving the bedroom, she announced "Breakfast is ready"

Heero got up and went to the kitchen still dressed in his pajamas. At the table were Kagome and Sango sitting bedside each other talking to each other, apparently about girly things it seemed. "Hello Kagome. How was your flight?" Heero asked as he took a seat next to Sango. "Fine thank you" came her reply. He got his chopsticks and quietly began eating the sushi on the bowl in front of him. After a few minutes, Sango and Kagome discontinued their conversation. "Kagome has something to ask of you" his wife brought up. "Oh, sure anything. What is it?" he said looking at her. "I certainly wouldn't mind helping out for the Christmas party" she said smiling. _Well, another_ _helper!_ thought Heero. "Alright. I'll make the arrangement when you start school" he stated. "Heero, do you think that we could go tour the city today? I think we should" Sango said hopefully. Since he didn't have any work to do, he though 'sure, why not?'. "Yes, of course. Good idea" he said agreeing with her. "Alright then. Finish up breakfast and get showered" Sango began commandingly, but jokingly. "Because we're not going to wait for you" she smiled.

It felt like a good exciting day and Heero liked it. He sat in the driver's seat eager to see what it was that all the travelers that came here came to see. Behind him, were Sango and Kagome looking out the windows wanting to see what kind of city New York was like. After an hour or so of driving, Kagome saw from afar what it was. "Look! I see it, there it is!" she said. Both Heero and Sango looked at the window and smiled. It was out in a bay where the Atlantic touched NY and there was a little island in view. On it was a very big aqua green statue of a lady dressed in a toga, and crown with spikes sticking out from it. She was holding a torch high up in one hand, and a tome in the other. Her name was the Statue of Liberty.

It was a time to be remembered indeed. They had hiked up the Statue and the three of them were now somewhere in her crown looking at the view of the city across the water. Kagome, who was interested in the history, went around looking at the display of texts and documents put up on the wall, leaving her sister and brother-in-law alone. "Its so beautiful" awed Sango. She leaned on Heero's shoulder as she stared at the city. He wrapped an arm around her. "Yes. It is" he said believing her. "So I guess we'll be happy here then" Heero added. "Yes" Sango said now facing him. "So if we have a daughter or son, what should we name it?" she continued. "Well, I'm not really concerned about what name our children have. We can worry about it when its time"

They stayed at the Statue for a little while longer and went to get a bite at a local restaurant. They finally found one they thought would be a good choice called La Pierre's. They thought it would be interesting to try non-American food for a change and it resulted in a delicious lunch and desert. With a big bill.

Next, they went to the commercial centers because Sango and Kagome wanted to go shopping, which Heero thought wasn't very exciting. While they were at JC Penny, he decided to just go walk around the mall for a bit and get a drink. He got a slurpee at the tiny McDonald's at the food court and strolled until he found a bookstore called Barnes & Noble. He walked in thinking 'well at least it as boring as shopping for clothes'. Seeing that there were different genres to choose from depending on what aisle you walked in, he went to the fiction section. He scanned through the selection of books until he saw something that he thought might be interesting. Finally, he picked up a fairly large novel called Great Expectations by Charles Dickens. He opened to the first page and started to read it. "Mr. Yuy?" said a voice he knew he knew. He looked over to his side and saw that it was Relena. "Oh hi Relena! What a surprise to see you here. Did you come here to browse too?" She nodded and looked over to see what book Heero held in his hands. "Do you know when we will start making preparations for the party?" she asked. "Well we're in process. I'm going to see if we can make a registration at the Moon Crown Palace Mr. Winner told me about, but I don't think it's likely; he says its expensive." "Oh yeah, guess what? My sister-in-law Kagome will be starting school with your class first thing Monday and she wants to help out with the party too" he added. Heero saw how she paid close attention. "So how may I help?" she asked him. _Oh yeah. That's right. Duh, why would she volunteer then?_ He thought for a moment and said: "Well the first step needs to be taken care of first. Are you eager to start?" he smiled. A moment passed and finally Relena spoke up. "…No I was just wondering Mr. Yuy." "Well, I have to get back to my wife and her sister, so I'll see you at school ok?" he said putting Great Expectations back on the bookshelf and bid her farewell before walking away.

After meeting Mr. Yuy at the mall, Relena went straight home taking the train. It was a few hours before evening when she finally got to what people called 'home'. Hers was a small gray house, black house. She unlocked the door and when she stepped inside, it was nothing but shadows. No T.V. no furniture, no nothing. 'Maybe he feels that I won't be a good helper…maybe that's why he doesn't want my help' she thought feeling her heart pounding. Taking a moment to find out what this feeling was inside her, she realized that the constant image of her new teacher was in her mind. And since he walked into that room, he began invading his mind. His presence was growing stronger. 'I have to prove myself to him then' she thought resolved. She went to the computer which was just about the only luxury she had other than a bed and a refrigerator, and logged on to the internet. She remembered Mr. Yuy mentioning Moon Crown Palace. Going to a search engine, she typed in the name of the place and searched through the results for information.

"If you wish to rent this place, then price will be $50,000 for until the day after Christmas" the salesperson explained. "I….see" Heero said his eyes surprised. "So sir, would you like to purchase our services today?" the salesperson in front of him at a casher asked. "No thank you" he said. Heero walked out of the Palace trying to think of something else to do. He then remembered that Sango also bought him new clothes for him at JC Penny yesterday and he promised that he would try them on when he got home. After he got the car started, he drove away. And little did he know that someone else had also come here right after he left.

Relena walked in the by the front door just seconds after Heero left (which she herself didn't know) and went up to the casher where the salesperson stood. "Hello. How may I be of service to you?" he said politely. "Uhm…is this place vacant if I may ask?" Her words came out a bit nervously. "Why yes of course" he said. "Would you like to rent?" "Yes." Relena's reply was definite. 'That'll be $50,000 for until the day after Christmas. We only take credit cards if you do not mind miss" he explained. She took out a credit card which she almost never used and handed it to him. He swiped it on the casher and handed it back to her. "Now I will explain our services that come with this purchase. You may call us anytime to come and help with the arrangement of your party miss. Please call us if you have nay questions" the salesperson said. She left and thought about what she would say to Mr. Yuy. Will he be happy that she got the place? She imagined him not believing it with surprise. But will he scold her for spending all that money? Maybe he would think that she was weak for having to spend all that, and then if he thought that she was weak, he wouldn't want her to help him. She thought and she thought and finally decided what to tell him.

(Ok, was this pace better?)


	4. Chapter 4

(I apologize for this taking awhile to come. I've been a little busy. Let's hope I'll get to the main point on time which I would like to be around Christmas.)

Heero got out of the car with Kagome, whom he had brought with him. He escorted her from the parking lot to the classroom where he taught. They were a few minutes early. She took a seat in a random desk and sat there waiting as she stood her arm up and leaned her head on it. "When we're in school, please address me as Mr. Yuy and please don't let anyone know that you're my sister-in-law ok?" Heero asked of Kagome. "Ok Mr. Yuy" she obeyed. Heero took a seat in his chair by the desk and looked at his schedule for today. They heard classroom door being knocked on. "Come in" the teacher said. The door opened and Mr. Khushrenada appeared and walked in. "Good morning Mr. Yuy," said the school's headmaster and he noticed Kagome sitting in a chair. "and hello to you. What's your name young lady?" he asked. "Kagome sir. I'm a new student here" she answered. "Ah, I see. But you shouldn't be here yet. School hasn't started" said Mr. Khushrenada. "Mr. Yuy, drove me to school and escorted me to class" she said as an excuse. Now his eyes went to Heero. "You gave your student a ride to school?" he asked the teacher puzzled. _'Oh, what the heck, just tell him'_ Heero said in his mind. "Kagome is my sister-in-law, and she now lives at my house Mr. Khushrenada" he explained to him. A satisfied look was on his face now. "Oh I didn't know that." He walked over to Heero's desk. "Congratulations for us Mr. Yuy. I never expected anyone to be able to rent the Moon Crown Palace" said Mr. Khushrenada. "I don't know what you're talking about sir" Heero answered honestly. "Oh, I thought that your team would notify you of such things. Well I guess they were going to tell you sooner or later" began the headmaster. "I save them the trouble" he said smiling. "A few minutes ago, your assistant told me that the party team now had access to the Palace. She said that the proprietors said it was alright for us to use it for free as a Christmas present. She asked me if it were alright to have the party there, and I gave her the ok" he explained. "Well, school will start in a few minutes so I better get to my office. Have a nice day Mr. Yuy and Kagome" he said finishing his last sentence remembering that Kagome had been there and he left the classroom. Heero was flabbergasted. "Is everything alright?" his sister-in-law asked. "Yeah…" he answered her. Who was 'she'? Noin? Sally? Possibly Une? He would ask the others at lunch break. Then the bell rang and the class came in and took there seats.

"Well I don't know then…" Sally said to the others while they were chewing on food in the lounge. Then she looked at Heero in particular. "Well, none of us have any other helpers. You said you had one right?" she continued saying. _Oh yeah, that's right_ he thought. "I'll go ask her then" he said remembering who it was that wanted to volunteer. But how did she do it if it really was her? He would get answers soon enough. He continued eating his food until it was done.

The bell always rang when it was time for school to end, and this day was no exception, and there will probably never be one. "Kagome, please wait inside your transportation for home" Heero said to her and she left the door. He didn't say 'his car' because if the other students heard that, they might think something not right was going on. "Relena, can I see you for a minute?" Heero asked her also. A look of slight apprehension appeared before her face when she turned around to face and walk toward him. Slowly. This was the first time he had seen her with a different expression other her seemingly usual stoic face. "Yes…Mr. Yuy?…" she said in response to her summoning. Heero didn't waste any time to get to the point. "I was wondering if it was you who had anything to do with getting the school to use the Palace?" he asked more gently, seeing that his student looked a bit nervous. "Yes sir…" she said. "I see. May I ask how you were able to do so?" he continued with his questions. "My uncle owns it and I asked him if we could use it" she said, with every trace of fear that was once there now gone. "I didn't know that…" Heero said surprised. "We should thank your uncle, do you know his number or when we can meet?" he said asking another question.

Relena didn't know what to say to that. Trying to keep cool, she took a fraction of a second to think and luckily, she was able to come up with something she hoped would be credible. "Mr. Yuy,… my uncle is a busy man, and has other things to look into personally and he doesn't carry a cell phone with him because he would rather not be bothered. But I'll tell him that you're very thankful" she lied. "I understand Relena" said her teacher. "Alright, we'll start making preparations as soon as possible. I'll keep you posted on everything ok?" he said as he smiled. "Well I'll be going now. See you later." He walked out of the classroom. Relena took a deep breath and hoped that everything would go smoothly.

The next day after school, Heero and the others took a bus to the palace and arrived a half hour later. When they stepped inside, they saw that they would have all the space they needed. It was one very large room, with many round dinner tables, a bar, and a stage. Up on the ceiling was a chandelier that hung like a guardian angel. He walked over to the stage with curtains and wondered if some kind of performance could be played here. "So do you know what you would like to do?" Kagome (whom he decided to take with him) asked him as she explored her surroundings. "Yeah. I want this to be a blast" he answered. "Ok everyone, let's make a list of the supplies we need" Quatre called out to everyone. And so they did. And the list altogether was:

1.cups

2.drinks

3.flowers

4.food

5.bartender

6.something to make use of the stage

"So Sango, what do you think we should do with the stage?" Heero asked Sango as they got into bed. "Well you can try getting dancers and musicians" she suggested. "I see. Do you think I should perform a No? Maybe you can join me." She laughed. "No thank you" she answered. "Kagome has been practicing with the violin. Maybe she can do something for you" she suggested. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. Good night." "Goodnight" she replied.

Once again, it was another day of school that was passing by. During lunch time, Relena went to a secluded part of the cafeteria and sat down and slowly began eating her lunch. "Hey, can I sit with you?" asked a voice from behind. Relena turned behind her and saw that it was the new girl she remembered from her classes. "Oh, sure" she replied. The girl took a seat next to Relena. "By the way, my name is Kagome. What's yours?" "Relena" she answered Kagome. "I see. So are you going to help out with the Christmas party?" she asked. "Of course" Relena answered. She saw that Kagome was holding a case, a kind that looked like it was for carrying an instrument. "So what's that you're holding?" she said asking for the first time in their conversation. "Oh, it's a violin case. We're planning to have a performance of sorts for the party" she answered the asker. "Oh I didn't know that. How do you know so?" she said asking Kagome another question. "I went with the teachers yesterday to go check the place out where we're going to hold the party" she answered her. Relena's heart sank a little. "So…in other words we're you going there to help out?" She just had to ask. "Yeah, I guess you could say that" Kagome said. Relena's heart sank even more. "Hey Relena, I'll let you in on a little secret. I went because I'm Mr. Yuy's sister-in-law." Relena's heart was now sinking towards very bottom of inside her which was infinity. _Didn't Mr. Yuy tell her that he would let her know if they were going to make preparations? Why didn't he tell her? Was Kagome an exception because she was family?_ "Hey are you alright Relena?" Kagome asked seeing that Relena was thinking in her world. She put on a fake smile. "Yes, I'm fine thank you. Well, we better get to class before we're late."

(Sorry for the short chapter. I don' t know if this is something I'm capable of doing. But if I do another chapter, I'll explain more about Relena. Thanks for reading. Btw, if you have any suggestions about what I should do for the story, feel free to share your thought. Please send an honest review. Merci.)


End file.
